dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Return of Buu
Chapter One: Reunions Its been 20 years since Goku and Uub started Uub's training. They had just finish having their sparring session at Kami's lookout to complete Uub's training. 20 year old Uub is now ready to set off in the world on his own. Uub lands in front of a kingdom. 5 guards with the nations garbes on, surrounds him. "Stop, by order of the fire nation," said the head guard, pointing his spear at the man. "Its okay, soilders, he's a friend," said a voice from behind. "Fire Lord Zuko, you know this guy," asked one of the guards. "Yes, now kindly let him through," replied Zuko. The guards backed off as Fire Lord Zuko led Uub inside. "So, Zuko, you became fire lord huh," asked Uub. "Yeah, Shocked much," replied Zuko. "Yeah, last time i seen you, you were a banished prince. How did you reclaim yur title as heir to the throne. Finally caught the Avatar," said Uub. "Nah, on contraire! I joined the avatar in the quest of bringing down my father, the self-porclaimed Phonex King, and my sister, the new firelord." MeanWhile, back at Uub's village. Goku was just leaving getting ready to reunite with his family. Goku flew towards his house, while on another side of town, a now 28 year old man had gathered all 7 dragonballs. Tommy: Oh Shenron revive my long-lost friend Buu. The one who cured me of my blindness when i was 8 years of age. The one who gave me sight when i was blind from birth. "Very well," shenron said. But what Tommy didn't know was that the Buu he knew was already alive, and kid buu was already alive as Uub. So that only meant there was one Buu left. One that faded from existents once Fat Buu was seperated from him. Super Buu. Super Buu was revived. And with his life restored, with no Fat/Mr.Buu holding him back any longer, He was ready to get revenge on the Z-Fighters. Meanwhile, at the top of the lookout, Piccolo and Dende were conversing when they felt something. "Yeah so when hi did~" Dende was cut off, by Piccolo saying "Wait Dende, do you feel that power, its powerful but familiar." Gohan was at colledge in New York and he felt all that power raging from Japan. Gohan continued to train though in colledge with occassional visits to see his family and friends. Since Gohan kept up with his training, he kept his mystic form. Even in mystic form flying all the way from New York to Japan would take about a day or two. Goku felt this power as well and headed towards the lookout where he knew he'd find Piccolo. While at the lookout, Piccolo telepathically called for Goten (22) and Trunks (23). They headed to the lookout too. On their way there, the boys seen an old friend up ahead. Goten screamed "dad, wait up." Goku turned around to see the boys flying up on him and slowed down. "Goten, Trunks, not the time for a reunion, land now, we got trouble."Right!" The Boys said in unison as Goku, Goten, and Trunks landed upon the streets of West City. "Trunks, race you to your house," suggested Goten. "Your On," Trunks accepted. Goku yelled, "Goten, Trunks no time for games, we have big trouble sterring our way. Instant Tranmission is the fastest way, GRAB ON." Trunks grabbed Goku's right arm, Goten grabbed the left, then they were gone in an instant. They then appeared at the door of Capsule Corps that same moment. Trunks used his key and opened the door. Trunks screamed "Dad, come on." Goten yelled "Vegeta, where are you?" Goku asked "Where is Vegeta when you need him." Meanwhile back at the lookout, Piccolo felt Gohan heading his way, but felt it would take a while. So, Piccolo telepathicaly reached for Goku. Piccolo through Goku's mind "Goku, can you hear me." Goku replied "Yeah,, whats up?" Piccolo replied "I know you can feel Buu's energy?" Goku replied "Yeah, defiantly" Piccolo replied "Where are you guys?" Goku replied "We're at Vegeta's looking for him." Piccolo replied "Can you feel Gohan's energy?" Goku replied "vaguely." Piccolo replied "Okay when you get to the lookout, Instant Transmission to him and get him here, we need all the help we can get." Goku replied "ok!" Just then, Vegeta walked out. Goku asked, "Vegeta! I know you feel that right? Vegeta replied, "Yeah Kakarot. Kakarot your back?" Goku replied, "Yeah, but no times for reunions." Goten and Trunks, "LETS GO!" So the four Saiyans were ready to takeoff when Vegeta thought of something. Vegeta asked Goku, "Kakarot, can't you Instant Transmission there?" Goku replied with "Oh yeah, i forgot. Grab on." Goku felt Piccolo's energy, as Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks grabbed on to him. Goku and the others then teleported to the lookout, only for Goku to leave soon after to go get Gohan. Goku and Gohan returned with in 2.5 seconds. Gohan asked, " So whats the plan Piccolo?" Piccolo replied "I Don't know, but we need all the help we can get." Gohan replied "Already one step ahead of you, Tien is on his way here." Goten replied "Ok! And I'll call Uub up too. Chapter Two: Game Plans Meanwhile, back at fire nation kingdom. Uub was resting while Zuko was just sitting back when Uub got a headache. Uub: Oh no. He's Back, Zuko, he's back! Zuko: Who's back? Uub: Super Buu! Zuko: But how? Uub: I don't know but he is, i can feel, my existence is messing up because of it. Zuko: oh no. Just then, Uub's phone rung. Uub: Hello? Goten: Uub, its Goten, we got trouble here. Uub: Yeah, i know, i can feel him all the way from here. Goten: We need you come, we need all the help we can get. Uub: k. Uub then hung up the phone. Zuko: I'll come to, if he could destroy the whole planet, than he could defiantly ruin the peace between the four nations. I'll get the avatar and his friends to help. Category:Fan Fiction